Pirates of the Caribbean:The Battle for Port Royal
by Kyoko-chan and Mistress-sama
Summary: When the port is threatened by the Spanish Navy and the evil pirate captain, Josey, It's up to the gang from POTC(and, yes, that includes Norrington!), and newcomers Rose and Raven, to save their beloved city! Chapter 4 is up!
1. Reunion of Acquaintances

We do not own the characters from the movie Pirates of the Caribbean: The Curse of the Black Pearl. The Walt Disney Company holds all rights to the characters. This story is meant for entertainment purposes only. Rose Sparrow is a fictional character we made up.  
  
Pirates of the Caribbean  
The Battle for Port Royal  
  
Original Idea by: Julie  
Written by: Julie and Carol2flute  
Edited by: Carol2flute  
  
"James, will we arrive in time?" Asked a tall woman with dark brown, almost black, hair and brown, almost mahogany colored eyes. The woman was Rosalie Sparrow of London.  
  
Commodore Norrington turned to look at her. "Rose, we will arrive on time."  
  
"I hope so." She continued. "It would be highly improper to arrive at Will and Elizabeth's wedding late."  
  
Commodore smiled inwardly. He knew Rose was only nervous because she was about to meet his former fiancée. "Rose, please calm down." He said, leaving his post to join her by the starboard rail. "There is no reason for you to be nervous." He turned her head so that their eyes met. "Seeing Elizabeth again won't make me love you any less."  
  
Rose's eyes darted away from his. " James, there's something I need to tell you."  
  
"What is it?"  
  
"I'm the-" But she was interrupted by young the captain at the wheel. "The harbor is dead ahead!"  
  
Commodore looked at Rose as if to say "I'd talk more, but I'm needed." Then he walked to the captain and took the wheel.  
  
"Will! Will Are you in there? Father wants to know if you the suit he bought you fits. Will?!" Elizabeth yelled knocking on his door.  
"Yes, it fits fine, but the hat's feather."  
"What?" "I can't find it." "Oh! That's because it doubles as a quill. I show you how to lock it into place if you will unlock the door!" "I have to find the quill first." "Open the door and I will help you!"  
  
The Interceptor II sailed smoothly into the harbor. Rose had moved to the bowsprit. She had perched herself on it, sitting precariously overt he water. Commodore saw her. "Rose, please don't do that." he handed the wheel off again. "Rose you need to e careful. This is not a merchant ship. It's much larger and that is dangerous." Rose gave him a look of mock contempt. "Fine, I'll get down." she stepped of the bowsprit. "You know that is what attracted me to you rose. Your bold nature and fearless attitude. I like that in a woman. You are also very intelligent and beautiful. Don't kill yourself by doing something stupid." Rose smiled, "like sitting on the bowsprit of a ship?" "Exactly." Commodore Norrington replied. The ship docked in the harbor at noon. Commodore and rose were met by a carriage at the peer. The driver a black native said he had been sent by the governor to pick them up. Commodore shuffled awkwardly sideways trying to conceal a box he was carrying behind his back. Rose took no notice; she was too busy looking around her at the strange, new place. Commodore had the box under the seat in the carriage before rose got in. "Rose, the ceremony starts at two!" he called. Rose was brought back from her spellbound state and stepped into the carriage.  
  
"Okay the guests will be arriving soon, so start placing some food out on the tables." Governor Swann told some of the maids he had brought to the island's small cabin from his house. Will and Elizabeth entered the room. Elizabeth was dressed in a fancy white gown while Will wore a brown tunic, a feathered hat and The governor smiled. "You two look absolutely stunning." "Thank you, governor Swann, "Will said nodding and shaking the governor's hand. Elizabeth smiled back to her father. She was glad he hadn't made her were a corset and was constantly showing her gratitude. A younger maid opened the churches mahgagony door. Rose and Commodore Norrington had arrived. Both Elizabeth and Commodore felt a slight shock. To Elizabeth it felt strange knowing that just a year ago, She had been engaged to that man. The same went fore Commodore. Will was shocked to see that commodore had found a new girlfriend and Rose was completely shocked to see to see her boyfriend's former fiancée. "Commodore Norrington! Back from London, I see! And who is this, may I inquire?" the governor asked cheerfully. Norringotn smiled and took rose's hand. "This is my girlfriend, Rosalie sparrow. Her father is Howard Sparrow, captain of the Northern Wind of the British navy." The governor looked her over as did will and Elizabeth. There was something familiar about her but none of them could quite put their finger on it. "Rose, I left something in the carriage. You wait here. I'll be right back." Commodore left the church and went back to the carriage. "So tell me where is old Howard right now?" asked Governor Swann. "He's been sent overseas to help put down the revolt of the colonists in America.He is part of a blockade in Boston Harbor." Rose answered. "I'd heard the colonists were angry. Do you really think they will break away? From the Crown?" Elizabeth asked. "They're pretty serious. I don't doubt they will make and attempt but they will fail against the British army." Rose replied. "Does your father even know you're together?" Will inquired. "No." Rose answered. "But I've told my mother to inform him in her next letter." Then rose suddenly became interested in the sword Will was carrying as if entranced by it. "May I see your sword?" she asked. Will gladly agreed. He drew the sword from its sheath. Rose took it and held it gingerly on her finger. "This sword has the best balance of any sword I've ever seen." She turned it, watching the light reflecting off of the blade. "Do you mind if I try it?" she asked. Will nodded. Rose turned to the closet maid and asked if she would bring her a turnip. The maid hurried off to fetch it. She returned quickly. Rose took the turnip and handed it to Will. "When I say now, toss turnip into the air." Commodore returned just in time to see Will toss the turnip. With the speed and agility of a snake, Rose slashed upward through the turnip then again through its side before it hit the ground. Commodore, Will, Elizabeth, and the Governor applauded her skill. "Where did you get this?" Rose asked, handing the sword back to Will. "I made it." He answered. "It's a find sword." "Rose, we'd best get ready Commodore said he produced the box from behind his back. "I bought this for you to wear." Rose turned and approached him and took the box. Inside was a red velvet dress with black-laced corset was also included. Rose's face lit up like a candle. "Oh thank you, James!" she exclaimed, embracing him. "I'll go put it on right away!" Rose dashed to the church's powder room followed by a maid Elizabeth told to go with her. "She's very energetic!" the governor commented.  
  
Rose lifted the dress from the box it was even more stunning now that she could see the dress s in its entirety. She allowed the maid to assist her in putting son the corset. Afterward, she put on a small hoop skirt, and then the dress. She then pulled up her long dark chocolate colored hair in a very fancy bun with a few card tumbling down in the front. The maid whose name was Nancy picked up the box. A pure silver locket fell out. Rose picked it up. She held it in her hand and admired the find detail on the locket's front. Then she opened it. Inside was a small painting that feathered Commodore and herself in stunning detail for the painting's size. She put on the heart shaped locket and went to join her comrades, as the ceremony was about to commence.  
  
The Stormeye was gaining on them. Jack sparrow was doing the best he could to outrun Captain Josey and her Spanish corsairs. ""Tis no good, cap'n! They'll catch us before we reach Port Royal!" one of the crewmembers yelled. Jack suddenly had an idea. The oars on the ship had lain unused and forgotten for over twelve years; the oar holes in the sides of the ship had been enlarged for cannons. "I need half of the crew to go down below deck and find all the usable oars left on the ship! Open the cannon flaps and row! Half on the side half on the other! Now, go!" The crew raced below deck. Anna Maria handed out the eight oars that were still unusable. She then took charge of keeping the rowers together. Anna tapped on the wall to keep the rowers in time. Those who didn't receive an oar raced back up on deck to help with the sails. Jack smiled. They were picking up speed!  
  
A gathered crowd watched as Will and Elizabeth exchanged vows. Governor Swann was moved to silent tears as he watched his little girl become a Turner. Rose fiddled with the locket around her neck. She meant no disrespect to the bride and groom, but she was sill very nervous withal these people that Commodore Norrington knew and she didn't. It was as if he was bringing her home to his "family", the people of Port Royal, and they were all judging her. They wanted to be sure that she was a fitting mate fore Port Royals's second highest-ranking citizen and highest-ranking military official.  
  
Jack climbed to the crow's nest. He tuned to the south as he watched the Stormeye sinking into the distance. He laughed and turned back to face the north. He's dark brown almost black hair waved in the wind along with his braided two-pronged goatee and clothing. "Now on to Port Royal!" he said. But his high Spirits were shot from the sky. He saw the Stormeye was also picking up speed. Josey had orderd her crew to use the oars on her ship. And unfortunately for Captain Sparrow, Josey had more oars and they were in better condition than his. He climbed back down to the deck then went below. "Anna Maria, you've got to make them row faster!" He yelled. Anna nodded and sped up her rythmatic tapping on the wall. Jack mounted the first stair when he heard the sound that condemned them to being caught. CRACK! Jack turned to see where the sharp, loud sound had come from "Captain, we're putting too much stress on the oars! One just broke! We can't keep this up!" Anna yelled. Jack drew his sword. "Then we'll stand and fight!" "You're daft, Jack!" Anna yelled "We have half the crew they do! They'll overrun us!" "Then I'll strike a bargain with Josey. My surrender for your freedom!" "Jack!" Anna yelled and ran after him as he went back up on deck. "Jack!" Anna said. She grabbed his shoulder turned him around. "You're crazy! They'll kill you!" Jack smiled. "Anna, I'm captain Jack sparrow! I'll escape! Just make sure you leave fast. Port royal is only 25 miles from here. See? It's that little dot on the horizon. Make for it as fast as you can!" Anna nodded and began shouting orders to the crew that was emerging from below deck.  
  
So, what do you think? I'm sorry this first chapter is so slow! There's a battle between Jack and Josey in the next chapter so stick around. 


	2. Battle Aboard the Black Pearl

Chapter 2:  
Battle Aboard the Black Pearl  
  
Many carriages waited outside the small church for the return of those who  
would ride inside.  
  
Will and Elizabeth emerged from the church and raced down the steps to  
their carriage. Others followed suit, though they were not running. There  
was a party that would follow the wedding the Swann residence. Will opened  
the carriage door and allowed Elizabeth to climb inside before he ran to  
the other side and also climbed inside. They couldn't be happier.  
  
As the carriage began to move, the newlyweds began reminiscing.  
  
"It's so strange, we've known each other for so long, and now, we're  
married!" Will said. "We've already shared so many memories! Now we'll  
share all of our memories together."  
  
Elizabeth giggled. "Like the time you rode on the top of our carriage  
while father and I did errands around town! He didn't even notice until a  
street merchant pointed you out!"  
  
They burst out laughing. "Or the time you got your foot caught in a hole in  
the wood at the docks!" Will said. More laughter followed.  
  
Jack's mood couldn't be more different. He was preparing to negotiate his  
surrender to Captain Josey. By now, the Stormeye had made its way next to  
the Black Pearl, whose crew stood ready, armed to the teeth, waiting for  
the Spanish corsairs to board.  
  
Josey appeared. She was of medium height, had unkempt red hair, green eyes,  
and was wearing a long dark green coat, black pants, a bloodstained white  
shirt, and the most ridiculous dark green hat, which was a bit too big and  
had a feather that had been striped so that it looked like a rigid white  
worm. At her waist was a curved saber, which she drew and held aloft. All  
was silent.  
  
Jack and his crew sheilded their eyes from the glare created by the sun  
glinting off the saber's keen blade.  
  
Suddenly, Josey brought her saber down to a position where it pointed  
directly at Jack. "They'll be our slaves! All oceans will fear me once I  
have captured the infamous Jack Sparrow!" She roared.  
  
Jack eyed her sternly. "Captain! Captain Jack Sparrow!" He yelled back.  
  
Josey smirked. "Not anymore! Prepare to loose more than just your ship!  
Atta-"  
  
"How about I jus surrender, and you leave my ship and crew alone?" Jack  
interupted.  
  
Josey wouldn't hear of it. "No!" She shouted. "I'll capture every last one  
of you! Attack!"  
  
Anna stood next to Jack. "What do we do now? Do you have a plan B?"  
  
"No." Jack answered simply.  
  
Anna frowned. "Oh, that's real assuring!"  
  
They had no more time to speak. Josey's horde was upon them!  
  
Jack lashed out with his sword, felling an African pirate. He had no time  
to recover. Josey had seemingly dropped out of nowhere and now stood on  
front of him, ready to fight.  
  
Jack made the first move, cutting sideways at her with his blade. Josey  
blocked the attack easily, using the wide blade of her saber as a shield.  
Then she struck out at him like lightning. Jack dodged the blow.  
  
Josey struck repeatedly. She was a master with the saber. She didn't give  
Jack any opportunities to strike back and it was obvious that her plan was  
just that.  
In the midst of the melee was AnaMaria. She fought expertly with her two  
dirks, knives that were shorter than a sword but longer than a dagger. She  
kicked at the pirates, but when on or two got too close, she attacked,  
stabbing them with her dirks, then leaping back to see who would challenge  
her next. This time, it was a rough-looking Greek. Concealing her second  
weapon, she pounced upon him, her dirk striking the cold steel of his  
cutlass. For the moment, he thought he was safe. But with one swift  
movement, AnaMaria brought out her other dirk and slit his throat. He fell,  
his blood staining the black hardwood deck. She put away her dirks and took  
his cutlass, then jumped upon another pirate, killing him as well.  
  
Jack was growing weary. He jumped out of the way of one attack, only to  
have to dodge another.  
  
"Surrender Sparrow! You know you can't win!" Josey hissed. "Once you're out  
of the way, the Spanish fleet will capture Port Royal! And while there  
forces are fighting Commodore What's-his –name, my crew will plunder the  
port! I'll capture your crew. As for you, I'll kill you!"  
Jack saw his opportunity. He swung his cutlass in front of him and charged  
her. Josey was caught completely off guard. She stumbled backwards,  
dropping her saber, and catching herself on the ship's railing.  
Jack held his blade to her throat. "Josey, aye? That wouldn't be short for  
Josephine would it?"  
  
Josey eyed him maliciously. She knew she had lost.  
  
All fighting aboard the Black Pearl ceased. Members of both crews watched  
in silence.  
  
"You're a snake, Sparrow!" Josey spat.  
  
Jack smiled. "No more than you, love." He replied in a mocking tone.  
  
Josey's hand gripped a dagger in her belt, waiting until she could cause  
the most amount of pain to strike.  
  
But Jack saw her hand slip behind her back. He turned his back to her,  
giving Josey a clear target. She leapt, drawing the dagger.  
  
Jack turned, drawing his sword and knocking the dagger from her hand. He  
stared at her, then said, "Okay, that was stupid. You know you've been  
beat."  
  
She made a step in the direction of where her dagger had fallen, but Jack  
slapped the flat of his blade against her chest and pointed to the  
Stormeye. Josey turned as Jack forced her to return to her ship with the  
point of his sword at her back. He walked behind her, crossing a boarding  
plank and making sure she was on her ship before turning his head to  
address her crew. They had formed a semi-circle around the end of the board  
while Jack's crew had hung back.  
  
"I want all of you to remember this as the day you almost killed Captain  
Jack Sparrow!" Jack said dramatically. Then he jumped, grabbed a rope  
hanging above him, and swung back to join his crew. They formed a half-  
circle, drew their weapons, and advanced on Josey's crew. They dashed back  
to the Stormeye.  
  
One of Jack's crewmembers, known to most only as Mr. Gibbs, pushed the  
boards into the sea to prevent Josey from changing her mind and sending her  
pirates back for a second attack.  
  
Jack turned to his crew. "Hoist anchor! Everyone to their posts!" He  
commanded.  
  
The sun was beginning to set. Will and Elizabeth were chatting happily with  
guests. Maids were and weaving in and out of the crowd, serving small  
snacks and wine.  
  
All was well. No one knew of the horrible events to come. 


	3. The Commodore's Proposal

Chapter 3:  
The Commodore's Proposal  
  
Commodore Norrington was having a friendly conversation with Governor Swann. The subject: Rose.  
  
"So, tell me, Commodore, what is Rose like? Is she anything like her father?" The Governor asked.  
  
Commodore looked at Rose who was now talking and laughing with Elizabeth. "She is a fine woman. She's beautiful, intelligent, fearless, bold, and, well, the truth is..."  
  
Governor Swann looked at him somewhat skeptically. "Go on." He said.  
  
Norrington all of the sudden seemed out of touch with the world, which was a strange thing for someone as down-to-earth as he was.  
  
"Commodore, are you feeling all right?" The Governor asked.  
  
Commodore came back from his dream state. "Oh, sorry." He sighed. "The truth is, I love her. I'm going to propose to her. Tonight."  
  
"Commodore...uh...James, Don't you think it's somewhat early?" Governor Swann said. "I mean..."  
  
"Please don't question my timing, Governor. I know this is Elizabeth's wedding reception, but this may be the only time I will be able to ask her with courage."  
  
"But don't you remember what happened last time?!? Eliza-"  
  
"I know I may have my heart broken once, but I can assure you it won't happen again." Norrington said sternly. He swiftly left.  
  
He approached Rose. "Rose, can I speak to you for a moment? Alone?"  
  
Rose gave him a curious look.  
  
"Go with him!" Elizabeth whispered encouragingly.  
  
"Alright." Rose said and allowed Commodore to lead her outside.  
  
Under cover of darkness, Jack sailed the Black Peal to a point just outside the harbor. Jack knew he had to warn Will of the imminent danger. Will, would in turn, tell Norrington, eliminating the need for the Commodore and the Pirate to come face to face.  
  
"Remember what I told ya, Mr. Gibbs. If you are the who finds young Will, tell him what I told you!" Jack called from his rowboat.  
  
"Aye. I won't ferget!" Gibbs called back from his rowboat.  
  
"Good! Now, you look around town! Be careful and don't get caught! I'll look around the fort and the Governor's house!"  
  
The two small boats rowed in opposite directions toward separate sides of the bay.  
  
Elizabeth parted from her group of friends and found Will talking to a local doctor, who was a friend of her father's. She pulled him aside. "Will, Commodore took Rose outside. Do you want to see what he's up to?" She asked with a mischievous glint in her eyes.  
  
Not wanting to argue with her, he agreed and said good-bye to the doctor then sneaked out with Elizabeth.  
  
"I don't believe it!" Josey yelled, slamming her fist down on the wooden table in her cabin.  
  
A captured pirate, who now served Josey as a slave, cowered in the doorway. "Miss, the General wants to speak with ya." He said in a shaky voice.  
  
The General pushed past him. "What happened?!?!?" He roared.  
  
Now it was Josey's turn to cower in fear. "H-he got the better o' me, General Santiago. I got too confident."  
  
General Santiago shook his head. "I thought you had a perfect plan! You said that if you had double the number of crewmembers Sparrow had, you could easily take him! I gave you twenty- five of my soldiers, disguised as pirates, to reach the right number! You told me you wouldn't fail! But you DID!" His heavy Spanish accent was very apparent in his rage.  
  
"Well, I didn't see you out there helpin' me!" Josey spat angrily.  
  
The General lost his temper with her. "I knew I shouldn't have trusted a pirate! If you don't come through next time, I'll have your head!" He shouted.  
  
"There won't be a next time." Josey sighed.  
  
There was a very long pause.  
  
"What?" Santiago asked.  
  
"Sparrow raced off to Port Royal to warn his little friends." Josey said, fearing the wrath of the General.  
  
"You told him about our plans?!?!?!"  
Josey looked around the room, hoping to spot one of her spare sabers incase the unpredictable General dared draw his blade against her.  
  
"Josey, you are a fool!" Santiago yelled. "Why did you tell him of our plans before you won? Why did you even tell him at all?!?!"  
  
"I thought I would win!" She said, coming to her own defense.  
  
The general turned to leave. "Tell your crew to sail northward. We will meet the fleet on the way. Then I will join my colleagues and I won't have to put up with this grimy, pathetic excuse for a ship and your disrespecting crew!" He stormed out, slamming the door behind him.  
  
Josey sat in complete silence. It was now that she made a vow. "I will kill you and everyone you care about, Jack Sparrow!" She set about choosing a saber from her weaponry closet. She selected one and tested it on her finger. The blade had just barely touched her when crimson blood began to drop from her finger. She smiled as she imagined herself cutting Jack Sparrow down with her sword, then gave a cackle akin to that of a raven.  
  
A female pirate-slave had heard the entire conversation. During the attack on the Black Pearl, she had caught a glimpse of Captain Sparrow. She had wanted to help him, but as a slave, she had been in no position to do so. Quietly, she crept back to her bunk with the other slaves. She lifted her mattress and removed a sword she had taken from a dead corsair. The corsair had taken it from another pirate. She knew because, emblazoned in the hilt of the sword was the name Jack Sparrow.  
  
Commodore brought Rose to the edge of the garden. A willow tree cast a large shadow that ended just to their right. Large bushes marked the other side of the path behind them. In front of them was a drop-off guarded only by a two-and-a-half foot black, wrought iron fence.  
  
They stood in silence, watching the moonlight reflecting of the water. Alight breeze ruffled the few locks of hair that hung around her face. The breeze also caught her pearl and diamond earrings that sparkled when they caught the moonlight.  
  
Commodore was the first to break the oppressive silence. "Rose, I know you're probably wondering why I brought you out here."  
  
Rose nodded. "Of course I am, James. You didn't bring me out here just to look at the ocean, did you?" She asked.  
  
Commodore Norrington remained silent.  
  
Rose gasped as a sudden thought hit her. "They haven't called you to help put down the colonies' rebellion, have they?!?!"  
  
"No Rose. I brought you here for a different reason. The effects of which are being celebrated and cherished at this very moment."  
Elizabeth and Will ducked behind the bushes. "What's he doing?" Whispered Will. Elizabeth shushed him, then quietly answered, "I'm not sure."  
  
"Rose, for the last few months you have brought a certain happiness into my life. I feel as if my life is no longer meant to be spent commanding a naval fleet. I feel as if that is no longer my only purpose."  
  
Elizabeth noted every nervous movement he made. She had only seen him like this on one other occasion.  
  
"Rose, you're what I've been looking for all my life. You're kind, smart, elegant, and, oh I'm rambling on like an idiot, aren't I?"  
  
Rose smiled sweetly at him. "No you're not!"  
  
For Elizabeth, it finally clicked. "I think he's going to propose to her!" she said.  
  
Will leaned closer to her. "Not if he keeps going on like this."  
  
Commodore continued. "The world is full of many challenges, some of which I cannot face alone."  
  
Elizabeth was getting tired of listening to Commodore Norrington stall. She stepped from behind the bushes. "Oh, get to the point, Commodore!"  
  
I'm SOOOOOOOOO sorry I haven't updated in so long! Please R&R this! Chapter 4 may take a while for me to get up, I'm revising it to include a sword fight between Rose and Jack. Jack gets slapped as well. 


	4. Jack Sparrow:Stranger in the Shadows

Chapter 4:  
Jack Sparrow – Stranger in the Shadows  
  
"Elizabeth!" The couple cried.  
  
Their cover had been blown. Will stood and joined Elizabeth.  
  
Commodore Norrington was mortified. "How long have you been standing there?!?!" He inquired. Rose took a step forward, her arms crossed.  
  
Elizabeth smiled. "Long enough to see what you're doing. You were going to-." She stopped when she saw Norrington motioning for her to stop and mouthing the words, "Stop! Don't tell her! It's supposed to be a surprise!"  
  
  
Jack scaled the fence around the Swann mansion. A local had tipped him off to the reception.  
  
  
  
Commodore Norrington eyed Will and Elizabeth angrily. The silence was broken by the sound of a snapping twig. The four turned to their right, the direction the sound had come from. Norrington stalked forwards and looked into the shadows, but saw nothing. He relaxed a bit. Rose tried to step into the shadows to search, but the Commodore grabbed her shoulder and held her back. If there was someone out there, he didn't want Rose to put herself in danger.  
  
Another snap. Will pushed Elizabeth back behind him.  
  
"Who are you?" Rose asked nervously.  
  
"Well, if it isn't Rose!" A voice said from the shadows. "Fancy seein' you here!  
  
Commodore Norrington's Grip on Rose tightened. She winced in pain. "Show yourself!" He commanded. Rose took his hand and moved it from her shoulder.  
  
The speaker remained defiant. "I don't think I will."  
  
"We do!" Rose snapped.  
  
"You've always had a way of ordering people around, Rose. But I was always too much for you!" The voice laughed.  
  
Commodore Norrington was perplexed by the stranger's comments therefore dismissed them as untrue. "Stop playing mind games with her!" he hissed.  
  
Rose was tired of the stranger's taunts. She grabbed the hilt of Norrington's rapier, pulled it free of its scabbard, and leapt forward! She heard the sound of the stranger drawing a sword as well. The moon came out from behind a cloud and revealed the shape of a man, though his face remained hidden.  
  
Rose lunged at him with lightning speed. The man only just managed blocked her onslaught. She spun and struck at him from the opposite side, only to be blocked again.  
  
"Ya've gotten better at this!" The stranger exclaimed, striking at Rose.  
  
Rose easily parried the attack. "That's because I have one of the best opponents to practice against! How would you know anyway?"  
  
The man swung his sword at her. "I've known ya for a lot longer than ya think!"  
  
"That's impossible!" Rose quipped and blocked his attack.  
  
They circled. Rose got a second long glimpse of the man's face, but it wasn't long enough for her to identify him. The man jumped forward. Rose reacted and jumped back.  
  
"How can you keep this up in a corset?" He asked.  
  
The same question was plaguing Elizabeth. "Yes, how?"  
  
Rose had no time to answer. The stranger struck again. Rose swung her rapier as hard as she could.  
  
The man wasn't prepared for the force behind her blow. She knocked his sword from his hands, disarming him. He reached for his cutlass, but Rose held her sword to his throat. "I didn't want to do this," she said. "Now, step into the light!"  
  
The man threw up his hands in exasperation and stepped into the moonlight.  
  
Rose dropped her sword in shock. "Jack?" she asked quietly.  
  
Commodore Norrington used their moment of preoccupation to his advantage. He stepped forward, grabbed Jack's wrist, and picked up his rapier. "What are YOU doing here? And how do you know Rose?"  
  
"James, he is my brother. I tried to tell you, but you were too busy. Please don't hurt him!" Rose cried.  
"What business do you have in Port Royal this time, Mr. Sparrow?" The Commodore asked as he let go of Jack.  
  
"I've come to tell ya that the Spanish navy is plotting the capture the port." Jack said, directing his answer more to Will than anyone else. "Now, I you're thinkin' 'what does he want in return?' well, I want nothing in return except you're help in defeating that excuse for a pirate, Josey Zapada!"  
  
"How did you happen to stumble upon this information, Mr. Sparrow?" Norrington asked.  
  
"Josey told me 'erself during a battle earlier today. And unless they've turned 'round and run, which I doubt, they're only twenty-five miles away."  
  
Commodore Norrington didn't want to believe Jack, but he couldn't just ignore this kind of information. "Rose, we must tell the Governor immediately."  
  
Jack turned to leave.  
  
"As for you, Mr. Sparrow, you will accompany us." Commodore Norrington said. He then motioned for Will and Elizabeth to follow as well.  
  
Jack made his way next to Rose, who dropped back so they could talk without being heard by the Commodore.  
  
"What are you doing here?" Jack asked. "Why are you with him?" He gestured toward Norrington.  
  
"I came with James to attend Will and Elizabeth's wedding." She answered simply.  
  
"But why Commodore Norrington?!?!" He asked, half confused, half annoyed.  
  
"Because," She answered, "he's a kind and gentle man who loves me."  
  
"Kind and gentle my ass! You haven't seen him fight! He's ruthless!" Jack exclaimed.  
  
Rose looked away from him. "Look who's talking! Jack, the first time I see you in thirteen years and all you want to do is deride my lover!" She slapped him forcefully, turned, and strode off to catch up with Commodore Norrington, whose brisk pace had put him ahead of him all.  
  
Will approached Jack and quietly asked, "You didn't deserve that one, did you?"  
  
"Actually, I definitely deserved that one." Jack remarked, rubbing his red cheek.  
As it turned out, it wasn't the best idea in the world to lead a pirate through a crowd of people trying to enjoy a nice party. But the four who were with Jack didn't care at all. They were dealing with a hostile country that had enough firepower to destroy the port.  
  
People starred as they watched Jack being led through them. Men pulled their wives far away, as they gave him looks of contempt. He even heard someone say. "Looks like Commodore has finally caught Jack Sparrow. He'll deal with that scum himself this time!"  
  
Jack turned his eyes away from theirs.  
  
Governor Swann hastily joined them. "Commodore, what is the meaning of this?!?"  
  
"Not now, Governor. We have just learned of a threat to the port."  
  
Governor Swann was taken aback by the Commodore's seriousness. Knowing that he wasn't kidding, he led the five upstairs to his study.  
  
The worried crowd dispersed from the house, carring the news of the threat.  
  
  
  
The slave girl crept out from the cabin where the slaves were kept. Two sentries had been posted on deck. Fortunately for her, they had both fallen asleep, and were easily slain. She then slashed the ropes suspending a rowboat over the side of the Stormeye. The boat fell, splashing into the sea below. "Someone will have heard that!" She thought.  
  
And she was right. No sooner had she thought this than Captain Josey emerged from her cabin. Her rage had kept her from sleeping. Josey rushed the slave with her saber. "No slave escapes me!"  
  
The slave blocked her with her sword, then jumped overboard.  
  
"Escaped slave!" Josey shouted.  
  
Her crew came pouring out from below decks with their weapons. Those with spears were ordered to throw them at her, but they fell short as the ship sailed out of range.  
  
The slave smiled at her easily won freedom. She grabbed the two oars in the boat and began rowing in the direction the Black Pearl had sailed in.  
  
  
  
"So, let me get this straight. You fought this 'Captain Josey' and while doing this, she told you of their plans?" Governor Swann said.  
  
Jack nodded.  
  
"What are we going to do?" Elizabeth asked.  
  
There was complete silence. Finally, Rose spoke. "I have an idea."  
  
All eyes trained themselves on Rose.  
  
"We will have some of the soldiers at Fort Charles train the citizens to use arms. Meanwhile, James and I will gather a crew, take the Interceptor II to sea, and scout out the location of the Spanish fleet. Jack will bring the Black Pearl along as well. If we come too close to the Spanish, or if we decide to make a surprise attack, we will stand a better chance with two ships. We may even be able to damage some of their ships!"  
  
"We can't do that!" Governor Swann said.  
  
"Well, what do ya say we do, then?" Jack asked.  
  
The Governor faltered.  
  
"This is the only plan we have. Personally, I couldn't have come up with a better idea." Commodore Norrington said. "We will need fifty sailors to man the Interceptor. That will leave more than enough soldiers to train the locals. I'll send some of them down tonight to restock the ship. We will leave tomorrow."  
  
"We're coming with you!" Will and Elizabeth said together.  
  
Commodore nodded. "Fine. Be ready to leave at noon." He said. Then he and Rose took their leave. 


	5. A Plan of Action

Chapter 5:  
A Plan of Action  
  
The Interceptor II was being prepared for its noon departure. After a heated argument, Commodore Norrington finally gave into Jack's unusual reasoning and allowed him to bring the Black Pearl into the harbor.  
  
The slave had hidden her rowboat in a small grove of trees just outside the bay. She crept along the shoreline until she reached the place where the Black Pearl was moored.  
  
Jack paced around the pier, waiting for Rose and Norrington to complete the preparations to their ship. He shaded his eyes against the sun. What was taking them so long? Just then, he had a mental image of the Commodore kissing Rose. He squeezed his eyes shut. "Owh! Bad image!!!" he thought, trying to forget the picture.  
  
Will walked up behind him, dressed in a white shirt, brown tunic, and brown rolled-up pants. He tapped Jack on the shoulder. Jack jumped. "Whoa! Oh, it's you! Don't scare me like that, mate!"  
  
Will smiled apologetically. "Sorry," he said. "Is it just me, or do crazy ideas run in your family?"  
  
"Ohhh, it runs in the fam'ly, alright." Jack answered. "But I didn't know it affected the women!"  
  
They both laughed at this remark, but their laughter was cut short when a girl with black hair and sun-tanned skin approached Jack. It was the slave-girl! Will motioned to Jack to turn around, which he did, and nearly jumped to see her behind him.  
  
"I hope you're Jack Sparrow." She said.  
  
Jack quickly composed himself. He smiled at the woman who was obviously a pirate. "That'd be CAPTAIN Jack Sparrow, love."  
  
"Well then, Captain, I want to join your crew." She said, being very straightforward.  
  
Jack eyed her. "What's your name, lass?" He asked the bold female.  
  
"Raven Montiero." She answered.  
  
"Where'd ya come from?" Jack asked.  
  
"I was a slave on another pirate's ship. But I escaped last night by stealin' a small rowboat from the ship. I rowed 'till I got here."  
  
Jack spotted the sword hanging at her side. "So why would a slave have a sword?"  
  
"I found it on an enemy pirate that was killed on the ship. I took it and hid it under me bed 'till I could escape."  
  
Jack could tell she was a crafty woman. "Fine, you're in, Raven!"  
  
She thanked Jack and hurried aboard the Black Pearl.  
  
"Well that was unexpected!" Jack said. Will nodded in agreement.  
  
"Will, come on!" Elizabeth called. Will ran to where the Interceptor II was anchored and joined Commodore Norrington was boarding the ship with Rose.  
  
Rose was holding an extremely long, leather-bound case. Commodore had seen it with her belongings, but had never asked her what it was. "Rose, what is that?" He asked, stepping in front of her.  
  
Rose looked at him grimly. "Let's hope you never need to find out." She said.  
  
"Rose, please. I can't allow that on the ship unless I know what it is!" Norrington said, smiling slightly.  
  
Rose gave in. She undid the three brass latches on the box and opened it to reveal a slender rapier that was longer than most rapiers. In spite of this, it appeared to be very light and easy to maneuver. It was a sword custom made for a woman. Commodore Norrington ran his hand over the gold inlaid brass handle. He pulled his hand back as Rose snapped the case shut. "I'll let you have a closer look later. I don't everyone in Port Royal to think you're sailing off with a mad-woman."  
  
The Commodore and Will looked at each other knowingly. Women didn't often carry their own weapon.  
  
They boarded the ship. Rose took the sword down to the cabin she and Elizabeth were sharing. Oddly enough, it was hidden, and could only be reached through a secret door camouflaged as a panel in Commodore Norrington's stateroom. As she entered the stateroom, she noticed a key hanging on a peg in the wall next to the secret door. There was also a note attached to it. It was written in very neat handwriting.  
  
Rose, this is the key to this secret door and your cabin. Look closely at the panel of wood directly to the right of this peg. The keyhole is hidden well, but easy spotted from up close.  
  
- James  
  
She searched the wall until she found the keyhole. After opening the door, she descended down a short flight of stairs. Once she reached the hall, she began to wish she had brought a candle with her. She searched in the dark for the doorknob. Finally, she found it and opened the door. Rose set the swordcase down on one of the two small beds. The small room was cozy and warm, but dark as it was lit by only one candle on a wooden desk in the corner by Rose's bed, which was the closest to the door. Along with the two small beds and the desk, there was a screen to change behind and a wooden beam to hang dresses on. Another special feature of the room was the door. Tiny holes in it, not even big enough to see through, allowed air to circulate through the cabin.  
  
Elizabeth opened the door and walked in. She was wearing a lightweight, baby blue dress with white flowered patterns. Rose's dress was also a lightweight dress that was indigo blue with black accents. As it had been at Elizabeth's wedding, Rose was the only one wearing a corset.  
  
Elizabeth looked at Rose curiously. "How do you manage to wear a corset?" She asked.  
  
"You have to get used to it." Rose replied. "Once you have worn them a while, you don't notice them. AND, I come from London, so I wasn't given much choice. I had to get used to them, whether I wanted to or not."  
  
"Will doesn't care whether I wear one or not, and I'll never wear one again!" Elizabeth declared as if she was telling the world she wasn't afraid to defy society and its fashions and standards.  
  
Rose picked up the four spare dresses and hung them on the dress rack. A light tape came from the door, followed by Commodore Norrington's voice. "Rose. Elizabeth. We're casting off." He said, then left.  
  
"Are you going to watch?" Elizabeth inquired.  
  
"No," Rose answered. "I've seen so many of these that they have ceased to hold my interest."  
  
After Elizabeth left, Rose went about examining every nook and cranny of the room. She had never seen it before. "Commodore must have thought I need a special cabin to be safe." She thought. "He must not have thought that I needed a secret room to be safe on the crossing. But now he does. After all, this is, in a sense, war." She picked up the box containing her sword and rubbed her hand across the leather. Then, she set it back on her bed and walked over to the desk in the corner by her bed. Rose pulled out the chair and sat down. She opened the single drawer and found an inkbottle, a stack of parchment, a blank journal, and five quills. For a moment, she wanted to write something, but the next, the thought she wanted to write about was gone.  
  
Rose stood up, pushed the chair back up under the desk, and went back to her bed. She opened the case and took out her rapier. She began slashing and cutting at imaginary enemies. She went this way and that way, practicing many of the skills Commodore Norrington had taught her. She was concentrating so hard that she failed to hear the knock at her door.  
  
She whirled and twisted, all the while being completely oblivious to the now continuous knocking. Finally, the person at the door grew impatient and opened the door.  
  
"James!" Rose cried and dropped her sword in surprise. It clanked as it hit the ground. She had been caught!  
  
"Well, Rose. If you're going to practice your fighting skills, you should find a better opponent than the air!" Commodore laughed.  
  
Rose blushed as she picked up her sword, even though she saw the humor in the situation.  
  
He took a step forward. "May I?" He asked, indicating that he wished to get a better look at her weapon.  
  
Rose placed it in his hands. He turned it over, noting the fine craftsmanship. "When did you get this?" He asked.  
  
"My father gave it to me two years ago. He was always telling me that if I were going to sail with him, I would have to learn to defend myself. I remember when he brought my first sword home. Mother nearly fainted when she saw me with it! Father taught me everything he knew, and I learned quickly. When I finally managed to defeat him in a duel of blades, he had this rapier custom-made for me."  
  
"It suits you well." Commodore said. He rubbed his finger across the keen blade. "I've never seen a sword quite like it. It was clearly- oww!" The sword hit the ground with a clatter.  
"Oh, James! Are you alright?" Rose asked concernedly.  
  
"Just a slight nick on the finger. Nothing serious." He said.  
  
But Rose's female instincts were telling her to help him. She went and pulled a piece of cloth from her bag and quickly bandaged the wound. "I'm so sorry, James! I always forget to tell people how sharp the blade is."  
  
Jack took it upon himself to show Raven his ship.  
  
AnaMaria watched with pure contempt and hatred. Jack, she could see, had taken a quick liking to the newcomer and she feared that Raven might attract Jack's romantic attention.  
  
"I can't believe I'm on the Black Pearl!" Raven thought.  
  
After giving her the grand tour, Jack showed her to her quarters. The room was small with two beds and two hammocks. The hammocks and one of the beds were clearly occupied, but the other bed looked as if it hadn't been used in a while.  
  
"This is where you'll sleep." Jack said.  
  
If Raven had been anyone else, she might have said something, but for her, anything was better than what she had on the Stormeye. Then they went back on deck and joined AnaMaria, who was at the tiller. "I want ya up here with me an' AnaMaria. If we're attacked, you'll help man the cannons." Jack told her.  
  
AnaMaria watched Raven with hawk eyes. She just couldn't wait to see her screw up and show Jack that she wasn't fit for his crew.  
  
Sorry I haven't posted in so long. I've been really busy. I will have chapter six up as well as a short bio for Rose soon. I promise! 


	6. The Windows to a Sparrow's Mind

I apologize for the gap in updating for this story. I got involved with the colorguard and that takes up a lot of time! I can't believe it's been THREE YEARS since I last updated this story! And now, it doesn't fit in with the plotline of the movies! Okay, let's just pretend that they went to a party instead of a wedding at the beginning of this story and everything will be fine! I actually finished writing this story two years ago, but I was already working on other things, so I never typed it up. If you have read my more recent stories, you will notice a difference in the way this story is written and organized. Since part of it is already up, I will not change the format, but in my next two Pirates stories, it will be back to the normal style. If you read this, and are one of the original readers from three years ago, I thank you for your patience and loyalty. It means a lot! So, maybe I can get this story out of the way by next Monday! I hope so! I can't wait to post my next ones! Please R&R! ShadowofAmityPark

Chapter 6:

The Windows into a Sparrow's Mind

(are always closed)

Rose emerged from her room with Commodore Norrington. Soldiers scuttled left and right, completing the tasks that had been given to them.

Elizabeth marveled at the ship. Though she hadn't spent even a full day on the original _Interceptor_, she could swear this was its twin. The only difference was the addition of the secret room.

After a while, Rose went back down to her room and sat down at the desk. She opened the drawer and took out the journal. Then, she uncorked the bottle of ink and pulled a quill from the drawer. The journal had a dark blue-violet cover with curved gold trimmings. She opened it to the first page and dipped the tip of her quill in the ebony ink. She began to write in a very fancy script.

September 17, 1774

My name is Rosalie Hope Sparrow. I am twenty-one. As of now, I am spending my time aboard the HMS Interceptor_II. _

I have been overwhelmed by the events of the past few days. James Norrington and I arrived in Port Royal, Jamaica yesterday. We attended the wedding of Will Turner and Elizabeth Swann. James bought me the most beautiful red velvet dress as well as a pure silver locket with a tiny painting of us in it.

She dipped her quill back into the ink and continued.

After the ceremony, James and I attened a small celebration at Governor Swann's (who is Elizabeth's father) mansion. Of course, Jack, yes, Jack as in my older brother, had to show up. It is a true miracle that he did, though. We now know of a threat to the port. The Spanish king has sent a fleet of ships to attack and capture the city! Now, we must find and destroy the feet before they reach Port Royal! I feel like an extra burden to James in this situation. As the Commodore of the Royal Navy's fleet of ships in Port Royal, the responsibility of planning and carrying out the attack on the Spanish is placed on him. I feel like there is no way for me to help him. I love him so much that I wish I could help him bear this burden. However, I know I can't. The best I can do is stay out of the way. For now, at least.

R.H.S.

Rose closed the diary and placed it back in the drawer. Then she went and joined the others on the deck.

Will looked around. All he saw in every direction was water. There was no sign of Josey or the Spanish fleet. He left the bow and joined Rose, Commodore Norrington, and Elizabeth on the quarterdeck. He stood with them as the sun began to set, painting the sky with many brilliant colors.

"James, do you think we will catch them?" Rose inquired.

The Commodore eyed her with a hint of surprise. He sensed eagerness in her voice, as if she _wanted_ to fight the Spanish. He pulled her aside. "Do you really want to fight them, Rose? It could be dangerous, and-"

"And I can handle myself. I assure you, no matter what you do, I will be right in the thick of it with you." She winked and walked away.

That was it. Commodore Norrington had failed yet again at trying to find out what made a Sparrow's mind tick.

Josey watched as a fleet of five ships appeared on the horizon. The Spanish fleet had come to meet them. The El Sol, the fastest ship in the Spanish Navy, led them. Unfortunately, she was still much slower than the _Stormeye_, _Black Pearl_, and the _Interceptor II_.

They were now six hundred miles from Port Royal and closing fast. They had been sailing with a strong wind all night and day.

General Santiago looked ahead, smiling. A spy in the port had sent word that the town's fleet was only two ships strong since the demise of the original _Interceptor. _He knew he would have no trouble defeating the _Dauntless_ and the _Interceptor II._ Even when he factored in the help of Jack Sparrow and his crew, he felt that six ships would provide more than adequate power to capture the port.

But distance at sea is deceptive. It was sunset before the two ships met. General Santiago gave Josey a look of disdain as she walked across a gangplank to board the El Sol. She was met by battle-hardened Spanish sailors and followed by the soldiers disguised as pirates.

The General's right hand man, Fernando, brought the General a message from the King of Spain. He placed it in Josey's hands. "Read it." He commanded.

Josey unfolded the letter. "To General Santiago in the port city of Panama. King George III has refused our treaty's terms and declared that there will be no surrender. Take no prisoners when you attack."

General Santiago turned his back to her. "I wish to call a Meeting of Captains. All ships drop anchor."

"What about us?" Josey demanded.

"YOU have been enough of a hindrance to me already! From now on, if you wish to remain under commission from the King of Spain, you will take orders from my captains! If you choose not to follow, then you will lose the protection of the crown and become a target."

"Are you tellin' me I have no say in this!" She asked, outraged.

"If you do not want me to run you through here and now, I would hold my tongue, woman!" He turned and entered his stateroom.

Night found Elizabeth and Rose asleep in their room. Only three people remained awake: a single watchman, Will, and Commodore Norrington.

The latter were examining a map of the Caribbean. Norrington had been a navigator on a British Man-O'-War for several years before his several promotions.

"If what Mr. Sparrow said is true, which we cannot count on, the _Stormeye_ should be about here." He said, pointing to a spot about fifty miles south of future Puerto Rico. "But only if they were sailing at top speed."

Will watched as Norrington traced an imaginary line back to Port Royal.

"A good six hundred miles. Only a day and a half's sail for a ship like the _Stormeye_." Norrington said. "I don't know how fast the Spanish ships are, and even if they are slow, it would still put them in Port Royal in three days."

"But look, that path goes straight through five islands. They would have to sail around them." Will pointed out.

"An extra three days at best." Norrington said.

This made Will feel more confident. "Three days? That should be enough time to head them off."

Norrington didn't jump ahead of himself. "We are only two ships searching for a fleet that could take any number of paths. This is just the most direct. If they were to take another route, they could take us completely by surprise."

Jack lowered a longboat from the _Black Pearl_. "I won't be long." He told Raven as he climbed down a rope latter. "Tell Mr. Gibbs that I want you and him to keep watch."

He rowed away, slowly at first, then faster as he escaped the drag of the ship.

The guard on duty heard the splash of the longboat's oars. He leaned over the side rail. "Who goes there?"

"Relax. I's just me, Captain Jack Sparrow." Jack called.

The sailor threw a rope latter over the side of the ship.

As soon as Jack was on deck, he made his way to the Commodore's stateroom. He was just about to push the door open when the same guard stepped in front of him. "What are you doing?"

"What I'm doin' is none o your business. Savvy?"

"B-but the Commodore gave us specific orders not to let anyone bother them." The sailor said, faltering.

"Them?" Jack asked.

"The Commodore and Mr. Turner."

"Oh, they won't mind me!" Jack said and stepped around the guard.

Will looked around the cabin while Norrington continued to study the map. "What will we do if we find the fleet?" He asked.

Norrington answered without looking up. "We will stand and fight. Our city is depending on us to disable or destroy the fleet."

Jack cracked the door and heard the next part of the conversation. "Or we could trust Jack. He has a plan."

Again, without looking away, Norrington addressed Jack. "Mr. Sparrow, I presume you've either seen the Spanish fleet or have come to tell me about your plan."

"How'd ya know it was me?" Jack asked as he swaggered into the room.

"Let's just say that pirates have a lack of personal hygiene." Norrington commented.

"Your plan?" Will asked.

Jack smiled and began to tell them his plan.


End file.
